Holiday Terrorist
by roxashowl
Summary: Chaos hates holidays


Holiday Terrorist

Chapter ONE

Happy New Year

Chaos sneered with distaste at the humans celebrating their sicken holiday. It filled the demon with hate.

His yellow eyes glowed with hate. He glared at the humans that were in the wide park where they were going to see the firework show. Chaos looked at them all on top of the bleachers far away from the humans. The only way he saw them was because he was a demon, and was able to see at any distances. He scanned the area to find the ones his host, Vincent Valentine, knew. He smirked when the ones he was looking for were also looking for him. Calling out the name of his host.

He never changed into his true form and stayed in the body of Vincent, the only way of telling when Chaos had taken over the gunner was the color of their eyes. Chaos's was yellow and Vincent's was red. Right now they were yellow. This was quickly noted by Cloud as he closed in on who he though was the still under control Vincent. But he hurriedly walked back to the rest of the group to inform them on the fact that the demon had taken over.

The little snitch. Always telling people's shit to the world.

Chaos growled as the rest of the gunner's friends came running to the demon. He scoffed and jumped off the bleachers and hid away from the humans. Hiding in the darkness of the night.

The humans stopped in front of the now empty bleachers, looked around and they started to search the area for the demon separately.

XxX

Back in the basement of Cid's home, where Vincent slept, the demon was digging through his host's clothes. Trying to find black cloths that didn't look gay. When Chaos finally found a black long sleeved turtleneck and a pair of black skinny jeans, the demon giggled and took off the red Japanese kimono. Which to the demon's amusement: that was the only thing the gunner was wearing.

The demon giggled again as he striped and put on the jeans and turtleneck, deciding to go commando to make sure his host got some with Cid when he finished his plan. Cause when Vincent got some. Chaos got some. And the demon always wanted some.

Chaos ran out of the basement, not bothering to clean up after himself. Before he was able to run out of the house, Tifa was blocking the threshold. Fear clear in her eyes as she made her face hard, but little sweat drops were seen falling down her moist face. Chaos grinned boldly. Not even caring to show a sign of worry that he might get caught.

-Why hello there Tifa. What brings you here?

-Grrrr C-Chaos. Get the fuck out of Vincent's body!

-Watch your fucking mouth! There can be kids rooming around the area and they might hear you use such fucking horrid language!

-WHAT! You were just cussing!

-I did no such thing.

-YES YOU DID!

-The fuck bitch? What are you going on about?

-There! Just now! You just used foul language!

-You must be going insane. Poor human. You must be working so hard.

-…I…I am working pretty hard.

-I bet. Why don't you just lie down on Cid's couch for a now? It will make you feel better.

-Okay…but just for a moment…

-Of course. Ill get you a blanket and you'll rest up to help you get rid of your stress.

-Yeah…thanks.

Tifa walked to Cid's couch and lied down on the fluffy couch. Her long legs and thin torso lie limp in relief. Chaos went to a bedroom and stole the blanket that was on top of the neatly made bed. Came back over to Tifa and covered her shivering body. The warmth of the blanket making the woman sighed dreamily and fall into deep slumber.

The demon smirked at his small victory and silently danced to "Dancing with Myself" by Billy Idol that was plying in his head. He danced out the door and giggled madly as he quickly danced to the park as he started to sing "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven out loud to the world, swaying his limbs and disappearing in darkness.

XxX

Demons get hungry too you know. So it would only be naturally that Chaos stopped at a rave party full of drunken teenagers.

Before the demon even got passed the door to the inside of the house where the rave was being held, Cloud spotted him and called out to him. The blonde demanded that he return the control back to the gunner. The demon simply smirked and slipped inside the house. Causing the blonde swordsman to grind his teeth and follow him inside.

The house was balls deep in drunk horny teenagers! Literally! There was already some teens getting some action on the floor, against the walls and windows, on the couch, on the counter, tables, beds, bathtubs, and in the refrigerator(?).

The demon could cry out in happiness for all the sin that was going on in just one house. He giggled and ran away to go deeper into the party to hunt down some females.

Cloud on the other hand couldn't be more shocked. He was ashamed of himself that his 'Cloud Jr' was getting hard. But he shacked the feeling off and went to find the demon. And he did find him, it was surprisingly easy.

Cloud blink at the demon that kicked three teens, which were making out, off the couch and sat on it. He looked at the swordsman with a lustful gaze and his mouth was partly open to let a soft-looking pink tongue slip out and moisten the demon's lower lip. He legs were open wide, inviting the blonde to come to him and commit sin with him. His hands were touching his own chest and lifting his shirt to show his dusty pink nubs and pinching them softly. Licking his fingers to make them nice and wet and 'cleaning' his nubs.

As if the blonde wasn't hard enough. He squeaked and jumped on the demon.

XxX

A few hours later Cloud was panting on the floor. Completely spent and butt naked. His eyes were getting heavy and his body was begging for sleep. The demon, fully clothed and acted as if nothing ever happened, walked over to the blonde and petted his head.

-Sleep human.

-…Chaos…

With that the blonde closed his eyes and fell into death-like sleep. The demon smirked and started singing "The Eye of the Tiger" out loud and skipped like a little girl outside to go to the park.

XxX

Cid, Red XIII, and Barret ran as fast as their legs could carry them to Cid's place. Red being the first the reach it and gasped at what he saw. The other two males came in the house after the lion and their jaws dropped. Tifa, whom stated that it was their duty as Vincent's friends to help him regain control over his demons, was sleeping on the sofa. Snoring loudly, she snorted a bit and twitched.

The three males never saw a more turn-off in their lives. Cloud dressed as a girl was better than this. Wait…Cloud. He and Tifa were supposed to be in their two man group. But if Tifa was here, where's Cloud?

XxX

Aeris and Yuffie speed walked to the park. It wasn't lady like to run and they were in a hurry so yeah, they walked.

They saw a flash of dark red splashing into the air, they thought it was fire works that came early but as they neared the park they turned pale.

Dead bodies were every where! Or at least they looked like bodies. It was just mostly lumps of blood covered flesh. And was that a twitching arm caked in blood? A loud sound was heard near them and another shower of blood came on them this time.

Aeris yelped. Ducked her head and covering it with her arms as a blown off lump of flesh hit her and she was smacked with blood. Yuffie just stood there in shock as blood hugged her body and a lumped up strands of blood covered hair landed on her neck. The ninjas eyes widen and her breathing became labored. For what she was staring at was Chaos sticking a stick, or what looked like a dynamite stick, down a whimpering little girl's throat after lighting it. The sticking poking out of her small mouth with the lighted end coming closer to the stick and about to seal the girl's fate.

-Yuffie Down!

Aeris griped onto the teen's arm and pushed her up against the elder's body. Shielding the perky from the attack of limps and blood that were about to hit again.

And the healer was right. The stick in the girl's mouth exploded, making the girl do the same. Her flesh flow everywhere and the bits of her cute little dress were flouting down on earth while on fire. The flesh hit the girls and so did the blood. Aeris got most of it as she was covering up the teenager.

The demon laughed madly. He too was covered in blood. Every part of him that was exposed was painted red. Some blood drops even got into his eyes. Covering the yellow with red.

-THEY ALWAYS GO BOOM! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Scared out of their minds they girls ran away from the park and the main figure of the nightmares they will now have.

XxX

As the girls ran to Cid's house they past a home that was pounding music. When they just glanced at it their eyes widen as they saw a very naked Cloud limping out of the home.

-…Hey guys…mind helping a brother out…?

The poor swordsmen swallowed his pride to ask the girls for help. They blushed as they walked to either side of the man and ran slower to Cid's place. The still intoxicated male looked down at each of the girls and frowned.

-What happened to you guys?

Aeris shuddered.

-Don't ask…and we won't ask.

-…Fair enough.

XxX

When they three finally got to the large home with smiles of relief on their faces, their expressions turned blank.

Cid was tying Tifa up with leather belts while Red was trying his hardest to put a gag in the busty woman's mouth with his paws, and Barret was getting her undressed. All this happening while Tifa was sound asleep and snoring.

Out of the three, Cloud was the first the recover and cleared his throat.

-Ahem!

-AAAAHHHH!

The three males fell on the floor in shock then looked at the other two females and single male.

-I-it's not what it looks like…

Red said in a shacking voice.

-Yeah w-we were j-just umm

Cid said in support to Red

-Just h-helping Tif not snore so much while she slept.

Barret added in a hurry.

The three others at the door just stared at them and sighed. Aeris felt a sickening feeling in her stomach and lead the other two to the upstairs part of the home were they all slept. Leaving the males to do what they will to the bossy sleeping female. They all agreed that Tifa needed to be taught a lesson on letting everyone else have a vote on weather or not to help their friend with his insane bloodthirsty demons.

Cause they weren't doing that again!

XxX

The night was filled with blood curling screams of mercy and the snores and snorts of Tifa getting raped and sleeping through it. The laugher of Chaos also filled the air while he ripped people and fireworks alike.

Oh how he loved New Year!


End file.
